onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
A Rush Of Blood To The Head
"A Rush Of Blood To The Head" is the eighth episode of ninth and final season of One Tree Hill and the 182th episode produced in the series. It aired on February 29, 2012. Haley receives news of a possible tragedy. Dan's search for Nathan leads him back to his dark past. Clay has a breakthrough in his treatment. Brooke and Julian deal with Xavier. Chase's concern for Chuck pushes him to his limits. Synopsis Plot Haley is grief-stricken when she must go and identify a body. She goes to the morgue and discovers it isn't Nathan. Haley goes to the police department and confronts the cop that is helping her, unaware that he knows where Nathan is. The police are not doing anything, so Deb suggests that Haley go to Dan, who actually has some leads. Dan assaults a prison medic in order to gain the trust of a Russian inmate from his time in prison. Dan questions him about the emblem (the same one he had previously seen on the wall of a building behind Nathan in the video he sent Jamie). The inmate tells him that they are a group of assassins and mentions the name Dimitri, saying that if they are the ones that have Nathan, it cannot be good. Brooke has to deal with the fact that Xavier Daniels was just released from prison. Xavier is spending a lot of time at the Karen's Cafe, which angers Julian. Clay is getting better, spending more time with Logan. His therapist tries to get Clay to remember what happened directly after Sara died. Clay remembers that he had a son, which is Logan. He is angered with his therapist because he knew the whole time and didn't tell him, but the therapist informs him that he tried to tell him everyday after Sara died but Clay shut the whole world out. Meanwhile, Quinn reconciles with David, who informs her that he is seeing another woman and he is really happy. She later finds out his girlfriend is Lauren, who is pregnant. Chase finds bruises on Chuck's stomach, who claims that they are from a bicycle accident. Chase becomes concerned for Chuck's well being while he is away as he believes Chuck is being abused by his father, but Chris warns Chase not to jump to accusations and that he will make sure Chuck is okay while Chase is gone to the Air Force. Chase confronts Gretchen Scolnik and tells her about the bruises on Chuck's body. Wade Scolnik comes to the door and is angry that Chase would accuse him of child abuse and tells him to not bother coming back to their house, but Chuck assures Wade that if he finds out the bruises are from anything other than a bike, he will be returning and the next visit won't be so cordial. Later, Chase returns to hear Wade shouting at Chuck and Gretchen. Chase grabs a tire iron and tells Chuck to stay outside as he runs inside and begins to hit Wade repeatedly with the tire iron. A bloody Chase is taken away in a police car as he exchanges glances with Chuck and Gretchen. Voice-over "Nathan, from the second I heard those words 'we found a body' my heart sank. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, and now that I've managed to at least move, all I can think about is one moment you and I shared years ago. Over and over that same insignificant moment repeats in my head...I, I can't tell you why. It was your birthday, your first year playing for Maryland. Jamie must have been two. You said you didn't want to do anything, but I insisted on at least having your favorite ice cream. Do you remember this? When I...when I brought back mint chocolate chip and you asked why I thought that was your favorite. I was so confused. Any time we had gotten ice cream together, that's what you always chose, but you told me rocky road was your favorite. And you looked at me so tenderly, Nathan, and you said you always chose mint chocolate chip because you knew it was my favorite flavor. And that's when I realized for the first time that you hadn't been making any of your decisions for yourself. You were doing everything for me all along, for your family, and it occurred to me that we still had so much to learn about each other. And since then, Nathan, I've learned about the wonderfully, selfless, humble, strong man you are. Nathan, I can't hear that you'll never come home again, that I'll never learn something new about you again, never experience your selflessness, your love, your warm touch again. Nathan, please. Have we really had our last conversation? Our last kiss? I don't know what I'd do. Please." - Haley James Scott (voice-over) Memorable Quotes Prisoner: You think we'll ever find redemption for the things we've done? Dan: I wouldn't count on it. Prisoner: Then I'll see you in hell my friend. Dan : I'll save you a seat. Logan: I like him...and those suckers he gives out. Clay: Oh, those suckers are clutch. :"I'm telling you right now, prison will be the least of your worries if you come near my family again." ::Julian Baker threatens Xavier Daniels :"I can't lose him, Dan." :"I know." (they hug) :"He's all I have." :"I'll get him back. I'll make everything alright again." ::Dan Scott and Deb Lee talk about Nathan missing. Music *"Barrel of Leaves" - We Are Augustines *"Chapel Song" - We Are Augustines *"Cold Water" - Damien Rice *"Flicker" - Rosi Golan *"Let it Linger" - Perrin Lamb *"Sorrowing Man" - City and Colour The episode is named after Coldplay's song "A Rush Of Blood To The Head". Trivia *This episode was named after a song by Coldplay. *Barbara Alyn Woods returns after a 3-year absence. **Barbara Alyn Woods is credited as a "Special Guest Star." *Although credited, Jackson Brundage (Jamie), Lee Norris (Mouth), and Lisa Goldstein (Millie) do not appear in this episode. *This is the third episode this season to not feature Nathan. *Nathan is said to be 6'4" on the Missing Person flyer, though it has been previously stated he is only 6'2" Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Chase Adams Category:Episodes featuring Chris Keller Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Davis Baker Category:Episodes featuring Jude Baker Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Lauren Category:Episodes featuring Dr. Alvarez Category:Episodes featuring David Fletcher Category:Episodes featuring Chuck Scolnik Category:Episodes featuring Logan Evans Category:Episodes featuring Xavier Daniels Category:Episodes featuring Officer Stevens